


Surprise Parcel

by Chakahlah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/pseuds/Chakahlah
Summary: A box is delivered to Hani-Senpai
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	Surprise Parcel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Title: Surprise Parcel

Author: Chakahlah

Characters: Harry, The Hosts, Fred and George

Pairing: Harry/Hani

Warnings: Implied kidnapping, serious Hani, Implied bloodshed, pissed off Harry, and Male/male relationships

Summary: A box is delivered to the Host Club for Hani-Senpai

Surprise Parcel

The club room was busier than normal that afternoon once the clients left. Kyoya had decided that today would be a wonderful day to hold a club meeting, even though they had spent longer than normal hosting females from the age of fourteen to nineteen. They had all got into position for the meeting when a loud THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Sounded at the now locked doors.

Haruhi, being the more sensible of them at times, rose to unlock it. The door swang open to reveal a face Mitsukuni and Takashi knew very well and a grin that had even Hikaru and Kaoru faltering.

“Got a delivery for a ‘Sugar Demon’.” The man said in heavily accented Japanese. “Any of you know ‘im?”

Mitsukuni watched as Takashi’s eyes narrowed on the medium-large box that was on the trolley before he stood, Takashi right behind him.

“That would be me,” Mitsukuni stated, eyes and voice serious, making the ‘courier’ gulp nervously.

“Sign here please,” the suddenly nervous man managed to not stutter, pushing a clipboard towards the advancing teens.

Kyoya’s eyebrow rose as Takashi took the clipboard and muttered something to the delivery man that made him pale. As a result, the man wasn’t as gentle as he probably should have been, considering the package had ‘Fragile’ stamped on it. It was dumped in front of a random lounge before the courier bolted out the door, yelling out something in English.

Tamaki looked at Takashi as though he had just hand-delivered his mother to him at his ability to terrify someone who gave off an even more mischievous aura then their devil-twins.

Takashi and Mitsukuni, however, were inspecting the box with narrowed eyes.

“You don’t think they’d …” Mituskuni began.

“I do,” Takashi answered, lips pursed so tightly his mouth appeared to vanish entirely. The rest of the Hosts watched with baited breath as Mitsukuni approached the box and tapped its side. Tamaki shrieked and the others jumped back when the box tapped back.

Without hesitation, Mitsukuni tore a hole in one side, revealing a pair of angry fire-lit green eyes.

“Takashi!” Mitsukuni ordered before he, himself, attacked the top of the box, revealing a teen with messy black hair, furious eyes and very obvious signs he was not in the box as a willing participant.

Once he had easier access to the strange teen, Takashi easily picked him up and placed him on the lounge before focusing on removing the gag from the stranger’s mouth. Mitsukuni’s attention was focused on attempting to cut through the material that was tightly wrapped around their unexpected guest’s wrists. Due to the smaller senior trying to avoid drawing the other teen’s blood, Takashi was finished first.

“Forget about not damaging me, Mitsukuni,” the stranger growled through clenched teeth, ‘just get it off me, I can’t feel my hands, feet or legs.”

With that, Takashi stood and ran to the small kitchenette, returning quickly with the emergency first aid box Kyoya had stashed in there and a cup of water. Takashi held the cup to the stranger’s lips and watched him drink to ensure he didn’t choke while Mitsukuni grimly cut into the skin at the teen’s wrist to get to whatever had been used to restrain him.

The twins blanched when a soft TWANG sounded through the room and a few droplets of the stranger’s blood landed on the floor beside their shoes. Hikaru swayed when he saw his diminutive Senpai remove a strand of what looked like thread from the stranger before grimly moving to the restraints at his feet.

As Mitsukuni moved, Takashi took his place with the medical kit, gently cleaning the lines made by the restraint as well as the damage caused by the smaller man’s blade.

Mitsukuni sighed in relief as the restraint around the teen’s feet separated easier than that around the wrists, especially as a quick check revealed it was only his position in the box that was affecting his legs.

“How long have you been like that Hari?” Mitsukuni asked as he began massaging the legs that were now stretched out.

The now-named teen hissed in a breath as Takashi began the same style of massage on his hands as Mitsukuni was using on his legs.

“Do you mean tied up, or in the box?”

“Both,” Takashi reacted, his muscles tense in the way they only were when Mitsukuni was in danger.

“What time is it?” Hari asked, “And could I have a cuppa?”

“Extra-strong Breakfast, dash of milk,” Mituskuni told Haruhi, who had stood automatically at the tea request.

“Six,” Takashi answered at the same time.

“Then nearly seven hours tied up, one and a half hours in that freaking box,” Hari growled.

“And what,” Mitsukuni asked, glaring at the blood-stained string angrily, “Is that?”

“Fishing braid,” Hari grimaced, clenching and unclenching the hand that had just been released.

“Painful?”

Hari shook his head at Takashi.

“Just normal pins and needles,” he assured the gentle giant, “and you can be sure I’ll be taking this from their hides when I catch them.”

Everyone shivered at the sudden cold spell that came over the room at those words, only for it to disappear once a cup of tea appeared at his side.

“Oh,” Hari blinked at the cup and the hand holding it, “Thank you my Dear.”

Shakily, Hari picked up the cup and took a sip. He winced as a visible spasm raked the leg Mitsukuni was working on. It was only thanks to Takashi that the still stranger didn’t wear Haruhi’s hard work.

Mitsukuni made soothing noises as he did his best to help stretch the limb and eventually Hari released the breath he had been holding and relaxed back into the chair.

“You wouldn’t happen to have one of my relaxants on you, would you?” he asked, panting from the experience.

“I’ll check!”  
  


Mitsukuni bounced up and ran for where the Hosts kept their bags during club times. Takashi aided Hari to sit up again so he could, once again, attempt to drink his requested tea.

“I have one, but it runs out in two days,” Mitsukuni yelled, “will it still work?”

“Yeah!” harry tried to yell back, only for the end of it to come out in a squeak.

“Drink,” Takashi ordered as he rose to his feet.

“Yes Takashi-jii-Chan,” Hari cheekily snarked, making the taller male to smirk.

“Eat the cake too,” was his reply, and then he had vanished into the same room as his cousin.

The younger members of the Host Club silently watched the stranger in their midst as he sipped the tea he held with still-shaking hands with the occasional grimace as his leg muscles danced against his wishes. Just as Tamaki had built up the courage to interrogate the teen, Mitsukuni and Takashi appeared at his side with a small vial that they handed to the prone form.

Hari took the vial with a look of pure distaste and quickly swallowed it, despite dry heaving at least twice. Seeing the looks on the twin’s faces, Harry took a mouthful of tea.

“It works fast and I get no side effects from it,” he explained, “but it tastes like a combination of the scent of six week old blood and the fermented leavings of a cow’s digestive tract with the consistency of hagfish slime.”

The twins turned a deep green as Hari finished his tea and picked up the cake.

“You could have at least given me scones,” Harry grumbled as he put the first bite int his mouth and winced, “or something without caramel.”

“Mitsukuni eats them first,” Takashi stated in amusement.

Hari’s eyes turned to Mitsukuni who blushed and mumbled something that caused Hari to smile and grimace through another bite before pushing it away.

“Help me up?” he asked Mitsukuni, who was ignoring the cake.

The blond ball-of-sunshine grinned and helped guide Hari to his feet, stabilising him when he wiggled a bit. Within minutes, Hari was moving around on his own with a smile of delight as his body obeyed him without pain of protect.

“Mind if I steal some shuriken from you ‘Kuni?” Hari asked when he had completed his assessment, “I have a pair of red-headed demon spawn to find and Ki …” he coughed. “I mean, punish.”

Not two seconds after he asked, Mitsukuni had his shuriken pouch in Hari’s hand and attached their lips in a show of domineering possession.

“Deal with them, then come home,” Mitsukuni ordered once he had dained it long enough, “or I’ll come find you and deal with them myself.”

“That really doesn’t work as a threat, Mitsu,” Harry panted, “you know what seeing you like that does to me …”

To the relief – and perhaps, slight disappointment – of the other Hosts, Takashi interrupted the two by ruffling the stranger’s hair.

“Have fun hunting,” he said with a grin.

“Oh, I will,” Harry replied with a dark grin that was all teeth, “Shall I return with a trophy?”

Takashi chuckled as Hari strode purposefully out of the room while Mitsukuni pouted.

“He’s a freaking tease,” he mumbled (read ‘pouted’) to Usa-Chan as he absent-mindedly finished the slice of caramel mud cake Hari had started.

Takashi returned to Mitsukuni’s side, smirking internally at the deer-in-the-headlights look on Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi’s faces and the fearful glances the now hugging twins were shooting at the door. Now that his cousin’s fiancée was here, everyone was going to see a different side to the Haninozuka heir.


End file.
